making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Unsuccessful Candidates
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Pre-Training Camp Ashley Kelly (Semifinalist) Brittany D’Alesandro (Semifinalist) Candace Cook (Semifinalist) Hoffman Triplets (Haley, Hillary, and Kali) (Semifinalists) Alex Benvenuto (Finalist) Carrie Stilwell-Griffiths (Finalist) Kristin Hager (Finalist) Training Camp Kathryn Dunn (Cut from training camp - episode 3.4) Brandi Kilby (Cut from training camp - episode 3.5) Katie Schouten (Cut from training camp - episode 3.5) Jaymie Rae Hunt (Cut from training camp - episode 3.6) Leah Parker (Cut from training camp - episode 3.6) Cathie Gonzalez (Cut from training camp - episode 3.7) Sunni Cranfill (Cut from training camp - episode 3.7) Joannah Liad (Cut from training camp - episode 3.8) Alyssa Sarasani (Cut from training camp - episode 3.8) Season 4 Pre-Training Camp Jennifer Hernandez (Preliminaries) Nina Greenhouse (Preliminaries, Mia's sister) Elizabeth Perry (Semifinalist) ''Kaime O'Teter'''' (Finalist - invited to training camp belatedly in episode 4.5)'' Katie Schouten (Finalist) Training Camp Kenley Minchew (Departure from training camp announced episode 4.4) Lacey Minchew (Departure from training camp announced episode 4.4) Rachel Buckmaster (Cut during training camp - episode 4.4) Cathleen Williams (Cut during training camp - episode 4.5) Margaret Martinez (Cut during training camp - episode 4.6) Megan Martinez (Cut during training camp - episode 4.6) Zoe Szekeres (Cut during training camp - episode 4.7) Ashley Kelly (Cut during training camp - episode 4.7) Grace Lee Sells (Cut during training camp - episode 4.8) Kaime O'Teter (Cut during training camp - episode 4.8) Season 5 Pre-Training Camp Kaime O'Teter (Semifinalist) Ashley Kelly (Finalist) Grace Sells (Finalist) Kenley Minchew (Finalist) Lauren Gibler (Finalist) Miranda Parker (Finalist) Training Camp Ashley Burandt (Cut during training camp - episode 5.4) Rachel Buckmaster (Cut during training camp - episode 5.5) Elizabeth Reuter (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Meagan Flaherty (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Courtney Cook (Cut during training camp - episode 5.6) Amy Reese (Mysteriously disappears during training camp - episode 5.6?, Note: unaired) Brittney Schram (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Paula Tabares (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Katelynn Johnson (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Mandy Correa (Cut during training camp - episode 5.7) Season 6 Pre-Training Camp Elizabeth Reuter (Semifinalist) Kelsey Lauren (Semifinalist) Brittany (Finalist) Jamie (Finalist) Miranda (Finalist) Training Camp Christina Marie (Withdraws from training camp before episode 6.4) Nina Marie (Cut from training camp - episode 6.4) Ika Irene (Cut from training camp - episode 6.5) Taylor BreAnn (Cut from training camp - episode 6.6) Kalli Fullerton (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Karissa Lynae (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Marie Lynne (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Stephanie Nicole (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Rebecca Lynn (Presumably cut from training camp - episode 6.7, Note: unaired) Alex Hermes (Cut from training camp - episode 6.7) Kaitlin LeGrand (Cut from training camp - episode 6.8) Season 7 Kelly Janelle Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Pre-Training Camp Katie (Semifinalist) Jenna (Finalist) Kylee (Finalist) Royesha (Finalist) Training Camp Whitney (Cut at end of episode 11.4) Jackie (Cut in middle of episode 11.5) Lindsey (Cut in middle of episode 11.5) Celinda (Cut in middle of episode 11.6) Bethany (Cut at end of episode 11.6) Sheridan (Cut at end of episode 11.7) Brennan (Cut at end of episode 11.7) Emily (Cut at end of episode 11.7) Amy A. (Cut at start of episode 11.8) Kyndall (Cut after a final practice early in episode 11.8) Season 12 Pre-Training Camp Kate (Preliminaries) Madisyn (Preliminaries) Cary (Semifinalist) Whitney (Semifinalist) Alexandra (Finalist) Briana B. (Finalist) Dayton (Finalist) Katelynn (Finalist) Lacey (Rams) (Finalist) Training Camp Erin (Cut from training camp - episode 12.5) Madeline (Cut from training camp - episode 12.6) Brianna (Cut from training camp - episode 12.7) Celinda (Cut from training camp - episode 12.8) Holly (Submits resignation letter - episode 12.10) Brennan (Cut from training camp - episode 12.10) Erica (Mysteriously disappears - episode 12.11, Note: unaired) Taryn (Cut from training camp - episode 12.12) Season 13 Madi Jasmin Season 14 JuliaCategory:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Lists